Rocket powered launch vehicles carry humans and other payloads into space. For example, rockets took the first humans to the moon and returned them safely home. Rockets also launch satellites and unmanned space probes, and carry supplies and personnel to the international space station. Despite the rapid advances in manned and unmanned space flight, however, delivering astronauts, satellites, and other payloads to space continues to be an expensive proposition.
Although NASA's space shuttle is largely reusable, reconditioning the reusable components is a costly and time consuming process that requires extensive ground based infrastructure. Moreover, the additional shuttle systems required for reentry and landing reduce the payload capability of the Shuttle.
Pressure vessels on conventional spacecraft (e.g., payload capsules, crew capsules, tanks, etc.) are typically made of aluminum, stainless steel, titanium, and/or other metals which can be relatively heavy, expensive, or both. Because of weight restrictions, capsules are typically made of a single layer of material, which may provide limited structural redundancy in the event of damage. Aspects of the present disclosure are directed to addressing these challenges.